¿Cómo es Hogwarts?
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Cuando algo es nuevo, te da miedo. Y siempre viene bien preguntar a alguien.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen por completo a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el** "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" **del foro** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. La persona que recibe este fic como regalo es **Legendre**. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre. Estaban allí todos reunidos, todos los Weasley y Teddy. Pero James, Jimmy, como le conocían en casa, estaba intranquilo. Le quedaba apenas un mes para empezar el colegio y el agobio podía con él.

Había pensado en preguntar a su prima Victoire, pero durante el verano se había mostrado muy esquiva y malhumorada. Y todos sabían que cuando Vic estaba malhumorada, era mejor no hablarle. Su genio era conocido en la familia, herencia de ambos padres, y todos sabían que era mejor no molestar a la rubia y dejar que se desahogara sola.

Pero eso le dejaba a James con su intranquilidad y sin saber cómo tratarla. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue hacia la parte delantera de la casa, dejando a toda la familia reunida en el jardín trasero. Se alejo un poco de la casa, buscando tranquilidad y fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol. Lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar si le buscaban, lo suficientemente lejos para quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones.

Deseó tener más edad y poderse aparecer en casa de su tío Bill. Le encantaba la playa, y adoraba poder sentarse en la arena, mientras el sonido de las olas le ayudaba a pensar. Pero como todos los años, desde que el mundo era mundo, las vacaciones estivales (y las de primavera, y las de navidad) se pasaban en la Madriguera.

En Shell Cottage pasaban algunos fines de semana, pero todos sabían que cuando llegaban unas vacaciones largas, iban todos a que la yaya Weasley les mimara. Sonrió involuntariamente al escuchar a su abuela reñir a Rose y Albus por pelearse por el mismo trozo de pastel. Era inevitable, todos eran Weasleys y todos adoraban las cosas que cocinaba la yaya.

- Definitivamente, tienes que estar enfermo- una mano le alargaba un plato con un trozo de pastel. Jimmy alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los traviesos ojos de Teddy, que en ese momento, eran color miel. Cogió el plato, de forma algo distraída, mientras pensaba en el contraste que formaba el pelo azul eléctrico de Teddy con la calidez de sus ojos.

- ¿Has vuelto a cambiar de color?- le señalo con el tenedor.

Teddy se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

- Sabes que me gusta cambiar.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, comiendo. Pero Jimmy no saboreaba el pastel. Lo comía mecánicamente.

Teddy sabía que algo le atormentaba, pero no pregunto. Conocía a los pequeños Potter como si fueran él mismo, porque desde pequeño había pasado largas temporadas con su padrino. Adoraba a su abuela Dromeda, pero había cosas que solo podía tratar con su padrino. Harry era quien más le había hablado de su padre. Harry y los señores Weasley. Su abuela era su fuente de información sobre su madre, pero no había conocido bien a su yerno y no podía decir mucho de él.

Miro hacia arriba, hacia la luna. En dos días seria luna llena, y sabia que Bill Weasley ya estaría sintiendo los síntomas de la luna. Intento adivinar cómo se habría sentido su propio padre, ya que él, afortunadamente, no había heredado el gen de la licantropía, como había temido su padre.

- ¿Como es Hogwarts?

Miro a Jimmy, tratando de procesar la pregunta.

- Pues es grande, las escaleras cambian, hay horarios…

No sabía muy bien a que se podía referir, pero se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no había sido la que el pequeño esperaba, por la forma en la que frunció los labios.

- No, Teddy. Eso me lo han dicho mis padres.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de verdad, James Sirius?- uso su nombre completo, sabiendo que el pequeño, cuando estaba ante una cuestión importante, le gustaba sus dos nombres.

El aludido permaneció en silencio un momento, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tus padres eran conocidos en Hogwarts?- el pequeño le miraba serio.

Teddy asintió, recordando con una sonrisa todas las veces que alguno de los profesores le había hablado de alguno de sus padres. Siempre con cariño, siempre alabándolos.

- Y… ¿nunca has sentido que podías llegar a fallarles?- la voz de James tembló un poco al hablar.

Entonces Teddy entendió. Supo cual era el miedo de James, y lo considero lógico. Él mismo había sentido ese temor el primer día de colegio. Y en el caso de Jimmy, no era solo su padre. Era sus padres, todos sus tíos, incluso sus abuelos y Sirius.

- James Sirius Potter. Jamás les fallaras.

- Pero… ¿si me ponen en Slytherin? ¿O en Hufflepuff?- soltó este ultimo nombre de forma un poco despectiva, antes de darse cuenta de que Teddy había sido Hufflepuff- Oh…lo siento.

Teddy le revolvió el pelo, alegremente.

- ¿Sabes porque fui a Hufflepuff?- ante la negativa del menor asintió- El sombrero dudaba entre enviarme a Slytherin o a Gryffindor- levantó un dedo para acallar al impaciente niño- Slytherin no es mala casa, Jimmy. Mi abuela Dromeda estuvo en Sly.

- Pero, pudiendo ir a Gryffindor, ¿por qué fuiste a Hufflepuff?

- Helga Hufflepuff fue una maravillosa bruja, se decía de ella que era justa, equitativa y dulce- ante la mirada de extrañeza del pequeño sonrío aun mas- Mi madre fue a Hufflepuff, Jimmy, al igual que mi abuelo Ted. Siempre he pensado que si dos de las personas más maravillosas que han estado en este mundo fueron a Hufflepuff, no debería estar tan mal, ¿no crees?

- Si, pero…los alumnos de Gryffindor son valientes, leales y…y…y están representados por un león. Sus colores son el rojo y el dorado, es una de las casas con más alumnos brillantes.

Teddy se echó a reír. No le cabia ninguna duda de que James seria un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza.

- James Sirius…es un orgullo pertenecer a cualquier casa de Hogwarts. Porque significa que eres un mago.

El pequeño reflexiono sobre esas palabras y asintió.

- Tienes razón. Pero no voy a ser Slytherin.

Se levantó de un salto y cogió los dos platos con los cubiertos que habían usado. En un arrebato, los volvió a dejar en el suelo, abrazando a Teddy.

- Gracias, hermano mayor.

Volvió a coger los platos y salió corriendo hacia la parte de atrás para reunirse con sus primos. Teddy se levantó de forma más pausada, mientras le parecía escuchar las voces de sus padres felicitándole por lo bien que lo había hecho con James.


End file.
